


feels like home

by matcha_milkyway



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy bday rin, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha_milkyway/pseuds/matcha_milkyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels like home

He's sort of, _moved_ into Haruka's house now.

There's the blanket draped over the couch that's stayed since ten sleepovers ago, the upended pair of Converse a permanent fixture in the _genkan_. Two mugs sitting on the counter.

See also: toothbrushes leaning against each other.  
See also: cherry blossom shampoo on the shelf.

("Shut up," Rin had muttered, scowling, pink dusted on his cheeks. Haruka only raised an eyebrow in response, eyeing the label on the bottle. He hadn't said a thing.) 

It's blasphemous, but lately Haruka hasn't even been eating mackerel that much.  
Just like it's become routine to wake to warmth pressed against his body and locks of carmine tickling his collarbone, Rin bleary-eyed and adorable in Haruka's apron flipping pancakes and cursing up a storm under his breath is now a common sight.

 _This_ , however, this is new.

"Finally," Rin murmurs, wicked glint in his eye. He works a hand up and down Haruka's hardened length, mouthing at the skin of Haruka's inner thigh. Haruka jerks, now fully awake, and forgets how to breathe.

"Rin, wha- "

He is halted mid-speech by Rin's tongue, flicking out quick as lightning to tease at the head of Haruka's cock. The redhead does this a few more times; laps at Haruka's dick, slides a thumb through beading precome, then offers a single smirk before sinking down.  
The sight of Rin is delicious, plump lips tantalizing around Haruka's erection, red-faced as he bobs up and down with a ferocity.

When Haruka slips a hand through Rin's hair, silken scarlet feeds through the gaps between his fingers, and he wonders how he ever got so lucky.

Rin pulls off with a filthy pop, then meets Haruka's gaze and grins.

"I got up early - got myself ready for you, babe," he all but purrs, shifting to settle on Haruka's thighs. "Fuck me already."

Haruka promptly flips them over, caging his lover between his arms. He presses his lips to Rin's in a heated kiss, tastes himself on Rin's tongue, wastes no time in pushing Rin's thighs apart.  
There's sunlight filtering in through the window, casting a golden glow over their joining forms, but there's nothing more precious than the Rin that is his.

He's always wanted Rin, back then, when they'd been too young, when they'd been too young and foolish. Kissing Rin was like finding a piece of a puzzle he hadn't known was missing. And he wants Rin now, like this, bare and pretty and panting, spread open and flushed and wanting around Haruka's cock. Forever, lips against his temple and marks peppering the sensual curve of his neck, that creamy alabaster skin his and his alone.

Rin tightens impossibly when Haruka finds the spot and fucks against it good and slow, stars bursting behind glazed cherry eyes.

"Haru, Haru, Haru," he chants mindlessly, "I love you."

Haruka sheathes himself in that clenching wet heat and his fingertips press bruises into Rin's hips.

__________

Exhausted, Rin flops on his side of the bed.

"Wow."

He runs a careless hand through his sweat-damp hair, pushing unruly waves out of his eyes.

"I swear to shit, Haru, you're a goddamn monster. Not gonna be able to walk tomorrow, let alone swim."

They're nestled together, chests heaving. Haruka rolls over - he'll be washing the sheets soon, anyway - and melds their mouths together in a lazy kiss, gentle suction and luxuriating swipes of the tongue. They separate and Haruka hums something unintelligible.  
Rin traces circles into the palm of Haruka's hand.

"What'd you say?"  
Haruka hesitates. 

"Marry me someday."

Rin chokes, and like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights, flips his shit a little bit. "I-I, um, Haru - "

"I love you. Happy birthday."

"Y-yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> welp. :)


End file.
